Various cigarette substitute assemblies have been proposed heretofore, and some of these prior art arrangements are shown in S. Furstenberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,342,853, Toth U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,643, and in S. Rindner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,953.
However, these prior art arrangements are unnecessarily complex and expensive to manufacture, they do not have desirable air flow qualities in certain cases, and do not have an attractive appearance.
Accordingly, principal objects of the present invention are to overcome the foregoing deficiencies and the high cost of prior proposed cigarette substitute assemblies.